japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tenten
Tenten (テンテン) is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Maito Gai. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a great kunoichi in her own right. Background Since her time as a student in the Ninja Academy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to others. After graduating, she was assigned to the jonin tutelage of Maito Gai, alongside her classmates Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji. For their final test to become genin, Guy forced his potential students to spare him and see their commitment to succeed. Ultimately, all three passed. During this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fuinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. She has stopped dreaming of becoming like Tsunade, but still has not given up on becoming a legendary kunoichi in her own right. Later, Tenten and her teamates were offered the chance to enter the Chunin Exams in the possibility of being promoted to said rank. However, all three decided to pass on the exams for the time being to further hone their skills. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanour, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to state his name to Neji. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. Appearance Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes — both of which are depicted as being dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. In Part I, Tenten wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. As a child, she had a perpetual blush. In the manga, during her first appearance her blouse was blue instead of pink which in later chapters, changed to her common Part I outfit. Her scrolls have also changed colour from red and yellow to green and yellow. During the Chunin Exams, Tenten is seen wearing this dark blue blouse and red pants while helping Neji to train for the finals and also during Naruto and Neji's match. In the episode of the Konoha Annual Sports Festival, she is also seen wearing the same blue blouse, which is longer compared to the pink one. In Part II, her outfit undergoes several changes: she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Tenten wears the standard outfit of the alliance, and a Konoha flak jacket. She also wears a holster around her waist in which she carries two smaller scrolls in exchange for the giant one. She no longer wears gloves as well. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Tenten's outfit while still sticking to the same color scheme, has undergone quite a transformation. She is now seen wearing a white sleeveless qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi. She now wears fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots. She no longer wears her gloves, but now is seen wearing a pair of large black bangles around both of her wrists, and has two large summoning scrolls strapped on her lower back. She still wears her hair in her trademark Chinese-style buns, but has grown out her fringe-bangs and has parted them on the left, keeping them out of her eyes. Tenten also no longer wears her forehead protector. Abilities While a weapons specialist, both distance and melee, she is also well-versed in unarmed combat. She is the fastest kunoichi of her age group. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks and as such, is a vital part of her team. According to the team, Tenten will never miss her target as she can hit 100/100 marks. She has great analytical skills and sees things others would generally miss, and is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. In the anime, Tenten tried to perform the Mystical Palm Technique to become like Tsunade, but failed as the fish she tried to heal instantly died afterwards. However, she has general knowledge of treatments, as she helped Sakura, Ino and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Bukijutsu Tenten is a weapons-user who specialises in mostly long-range attacks. According to her team-mates, Tenten will never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time, showing her excellent marksmanship. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks. In Part I, she carried a plethora of small projectile weapons, which she would store inside a number of hand-sized scrolls. By Part II, she carries an even larger and more diverse array of weapons, stored in a bigger scroll which is carried on her back. Likewise, her skill in melee-combat has grown great enough to spar against Might Guy. Likewise, her chakra reserves grew considerably, able to seal away a large mass of water. In Part I, Tenten's arsenal is composed mostly of small, steel projectiles, and her favored method of attack is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. The anime gives her more powerful, named variations of this move, such as the Twin Rising Dragons. She was shown using strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons, as shown during her fight with Temari. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she could skillfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it by attacking with the handle, and placing explosive tags on the bottom to blast the weapon upwards, and then attack from above by using the handle. In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags with her weapons. This was shown when she used grenade of kunai on Kisame, causing a large explosion which forced the Akatsuki to retreat underwater. Tenten also summoned a fire dragon from her scroll to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can serve as an effective defensive measure. Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced during the Paradise Life on a Boat, where she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy. She also managed to successfully seal both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Johei - two of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, into one of her scrolls. She also acquired another of the Sage's tool, the Kokinjō, after the war. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashōsen, which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind, and in the anime, also his wind mask with a coil of fire. The fact she can survive after using the fan a few times, and in quick succession, is a testament of her improved chakra reserves and stamina. Intelligence Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Because of its heaviness, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to levitate it up and uses them as a defence. In the anime, it is shown that she also has general knowledge of treatments as she can tell that Hinata's wounds doesn't seem fatal and as she helped Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc During the written exam, Tenten assisted Lee in gathering answers. Using strings to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling, Tenten allowed Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her team-mates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. She and Neji met back up at the assigned destination, but became worried when Lee didn't return. She and Neji went looking for Lee and arrived in time to find an unconscious Lee and also witness Sasuke's brutal defeat of the sound genin. After this, Tenten was seen taking over watching an unconscious Lee for Ino, and then proceeded to wake him by violently shaking him. Tenten was pitted against Temari during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams. Since their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances that occurred. Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence. The Third Hokage complimented Tenten's strategy, though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari and tried a different approach. Temari explained the power of her fan and that once Tenten had seen all three moons the match would be over. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she was saving for the finals. The Twin Rising Dragons proved to be an impressive technique, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Before the finals began, Tenten helps Neji in his training to perfect his techniques. She was seen using her weapons to help Neji perfect his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. Later, she watched Neji's fight with Uzumaki Naruto in the finals, where she admired Neji's skills and praised Naruto's ability to defeat him. Invasion of Konoha arc Tenten can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Tenten can be seen when she went to Neji after his training. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her, which Neji replied that he was not interested. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc In the Mizuki Strike back arc, she and her team were seen training. In the anime, Tenten showed disgust for Ranmaru, a young cripple who could not take care of himself. She then saved his life by taking him to the Curry of Life shop. She brought the young boy out of his depression and convinced him to live and to stand on his own two feet. After this she made a formidable opponent for Raiga Kurosuki when she faced him in a one-on-one fight. Knowing that he used Lightning Release techniques she quickly deduced that her metal weapons would be a bad idea to use, and took on the missing-nin using her wooden based melee weapons. She appeared to gain the upper hand in the battle when she succeeded in disarming Raiga before he overwhelmed her with his techniques. In Naruto episode 158, the Ninja Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Tenten was assigned to lead a team of three Ninja Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. She was sent on the mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto and Neji. During this mission her acrobatic skills were shown when she encountered the Cursed Warrior, along with her incredible preciseness. When she, Naruto and Neji came across a trap that involved wire strings that could trigger a trap, Tenten was the one who managed to help them pass by throwing a kunai that had cut the right wire. Also, at some point she smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto and Neji for leaving her out of their plan. During the Trap Master Arc, Tenten was shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlooked. Later, Tenten was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of the mission, and Tenten scolded Lee because of it. Lee explained that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacked him anyway, using the Dynamic Entry to defeat him. In the anime, as Team Guy continues to polish their skills, Tenten finds herself feeling inadequate again compared to her team-mates. Watching as Lee and Neji continue to advance in their skill set, Tenten feels she has hit a wall in her own development. Guy, however, insists that her weapon and sealing skills are invaluable to the team. Accepting that Tenten wants to push further in this skill set, Guy begins training her more arduously to built up her chakra levels, thereby allowing her to perform larger scroll summoning. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chunin Exam alongside Sunagakure. As Tenten and her team-mates were waiting in line to officially enter, they were surprised to see Naruto returning. Tenten was horrified to learn that Naruto made a technique called the Sexy Technique. But Neji quickly reveal it to be Sarutobi Konohamaru in disguise, not wanting let this opportunity pass for Naruto. Neji insisted that Naruto will return when he is ready as he aspires to become Hokage, something that Konohamaru and his friends accepted. Once entering the exams, Tenten and her team-mates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Shikamaru as proctor explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their team-mates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. Later, Tenten was seen on the ceiling searching for a loophole, only to have no luck. Ultimately, Neji figured out the proper method for each group to score perfectly by sending a specific number of vibrations through the wall. After all the teams understood and answered their respective questions and time was up, Shikaramu instructed everyone to answer a second question on the backside of their sheet. She asked in a situation that requires a decoy, which team-mate would be sacrificed. With this also meaning that team-mate would be disqualified from the exam, Tenten, being too loyal to her team, chose not to answer at all. This proved to be the correct answer, allowing her whole team to pass the first exam. Afterwards, because there were too many who passed, a race was to be held to Sunagakure, where only the first 30 to arrive would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, Tenten team made it to Sunagakure and qualified for the second round. While settling in, Neji noted his concerns about the Taki-nin team that was much faster than participant in the exams. The following night, as all the participants were ready to eat a largely-prepared dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food. To which, the genin all quickly tried to keep him away from spreading his sweat, which resulted in Neji using his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven an accidently destroying the food. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Kunai were thrown to hit Tenten by an unknown, which Neji saved her by stepping on the leg of a table to make it cover her. Ultimately, the late arrival of Fu with her out-spoken desire to make friends and play games caused everyone to lose their desire to fight. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konogakure, the teams were each given either a heaven or earth scroll and were required to within three days to obtain a matching set. They were then required to bring the set to main building in the center of the Demon Desert. Once the second round begin, Tenten and her teammates were seen jumping into their location to begin the second round. As the exam began, Tenten and her team began searching for enemies, only to find none of them within sight. As they began wondering around aimlessly, Lee realized a pattern and began marking rocks with kunai, soon realising from them that they were wondering in circles. As the team dispelled the genjutsu, they finally found an enemy team, only to forced back by Team Shira. Sen removed another genjutsu, revealing to Lee's team that they were standing in quicksand, which dragged them down to the Sand Waterfall Pit. Lee then used the Second Gate to save his team. After which, Tenten summoned an enormous ladder to escape the pit. They soon found Team Shira and saved them from their treacherous fellow Suna-nin. Afterwards, Shira asked the Konoha-nin why they came to their aid, to which Neji simply explained they felt compelled to help. As Neji asked why they attacked Shira's team at all, it was explained that they had no respect for Shira as a ninja. Lee then deduced that like him, Shira has no skill for genjutsu and ninjutsu, causing him to be ridiculed by his peers. Shira explained his struggles at becoming a shinobi as he had no skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and as such, the Suna-nin held no respect for him. Lee angrily went after the other Suna-nin to make them atone for their treatment towards Shira. Tenten, Neji and Shira's team soon caught up with the overzealous Lee and saved him from the Suna-nin's group assault. Despite leaving them prime for defeat, Shira begged the Konoha-nin to leave them be. He insisted that their distaste of him is his own fault for the person he is right now, determined to be a man of recognition in the future. After Lee and his team agreed, Shira offered his scroll to one of the Suna-nin teams as they technically defeated his team earlier. As Shira's words finally reached the spiteful Suna-nin, they declined and instead gave Shira's team and Lee's team their own respective scrolls as they lost this battle. Quickly the two taijutsu specialists proved themselves equal in raw speed and skill, although Neji noted Shira had a slight advantage with his more solid built and by extension greater raw strength. As the two fighters began showing their advance prowess in taijutsu, the fight was ultimately cancelled when Shira's previous wounds opened up. After the two fighters acknowledged their new friendship, the two separate teams parted ways. The following night, as Tenten prepares her team-mates dinner, Lee express his joy in having someone so convenient around. While meant as a compliment, Tenten continue to feel that such comments made her comparable to a simple tool. The following day, Tenten's team ran into a team of Ame kunoichi. As Neji calmly asked the other team if they had an Earth scroll, they quickly attack Tenten and her team. Tenten quickly realized that one them, Ajisai was a scroll-summoning specialist like herself. After the initial skirmish, the enemies decided retreat, deciding that Team Guy was not the target they sought from their chakra levels. Despite this, Tenten's team pursued the Ame-nin into an old ruins. During their continued battle, the ground collapsed, swallowing Tenten and Ajisai and separating them from their respective teams. After Tenten woke up, she went to check on the seemingly unconscious Ajisai. After casually telling the enemy kunoichi to put her weapon away, realizing she was ready to attack, Tenten convinced Ajisai to a truce. Despite this, Ajisai showed an obvious resentment to the Five Great Shinobi Countries for not understanding the struggles to smaller villages. Tenten, however, noted that it would be hard to understand a village like Amegakure with its exceedingly secretive nature. Soon, they discovered that the ruins were home to a colony of giant ants. As the duo tried to reach the surface, only to find it blocked by rubble and sand, Ajisai began using her sealing technique to remove as much sand as possible. Unable to finish the job due to exhaustion, she encouraged Tenten to do it. Determined to make her training show results, Tenten unsealed a vast amount of water to forcibly wash away the obstacle. Once on the surface and reunited their respect team-mates, they agreed to not continue fighting and hope instead to met each other in the third exam. Later, Team Guy was caught in a massive sandstorm. Unable to push forward, Neji repelled with sand long enough for Tenten to summon a protective dome for them to wait out the storm. While waiting for the storm to settle down, Tenten told Lee to stop moving too much and he told her that he was sorry. Lee on the other hand complained for how long it will take for them to get out of the sandstorm, but Neji told them that they will have to wait to which Lee agree. Once the sandstorm did settle down, Neji informs Lee and Tenten, who are encouraged to head out to the direction of the tower, that they hold two heaven scrolls, noting that he didn't have a chance to tell his team-mates due to the recent events. Neji then uses his Byakugan to scout the surrounding area, catching the sight of a weary Matsuri. The three genin then run to the kunoichi's aid, with Lee mistaking Neji's intents and asking if he wants to steal the scroll from a shinobi in danger, only to be corrected by Tenten. As they approach Matsuri, she tells them that Gaara is in danger and asks them to go and help the Kazekage in battle. They learned that not only was the Taki kunoichi Fu was there and a jinchūriki as well, but that the Suna-nin Hoichi was attempting to extract both tailed beasts inside their respect ninja. Team Guy was soon approached by Fu's team-mates, where it was agreed to unite their efforts in saving the two jinchuriki. While the4 others went to distract the Suna-nin, Tenten went with Neji. She then provided Neji with a chakra blade to break through Fu's Cocoon as means to hold the extractions. Neji used his Gentle Fist to block their chakra points, forcing the chakra chains binding Gaara and Fu to be removed. This came at Hoichi's expense as the chains soon turned on him, still seeking tailed beast chakra and ultimately bound him. With the crisis averted, Fu quickly approached Neji, asking him to be her friend, to which the flustered Hyuga agreed and quickly asked her to let go of him while Tenten and the others laughed at Neji's awkwardness. Despite lacking a matching set of scrolls, Tenten's team decided to finish the exam and head to the main building. There, it was learned that the Chunin Exams were ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to the village, Tsunade decided to promote all of Team Guy from genin to chunin status. In addition, per Gaara's recommendation, Neji was further promoted from genin to jonin status, which Tenten and Lee happily congratulated their team-mate for. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc Team Guy is sent to assist Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara. Along the way, the group encounters Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Tenten tries to attack Kisame with a spiked kunai bomb, but he is able to avoid the explosion. Her next attempt failed as well when she launched several explosive kunai. Seeing that Neji, Lee, and Tenten are in the way, Kisame quickly creates three water clones that capture the three team members in a water prison, leaving the original Kisame to fight Guy one-on-one. Tenten reaches her limit the fastest, and is about to suffocate due to lack of oxygen in the small sphere of water. She was saved when Neji broke out of his own sphere and released Lee who took out the Kisame clone holding her captive. After "Kisame" was defeated and Team Guy reaches the Akatsuki hideout, the team disperses to remove a number of seals in the surrounding area that are making entrance to the lair impossible. Although they succeed, they are each forced to fight exact copies of themselves, with the handicap of them tiring out, while the clones seems to have infinite energy. Lee realises that while each clone is as strong as themselves when it was created, they have no emotions and hence no drive to surpass their current limits. Realising this, they each pushed to surpass themselves and using a new stronger technique, each defeats their lookalike in time. Her team makes it back to Team Kakashi and Chiyo just in time to corner Deidara. While her teammates attack Deidara close up, she positions herself at a good distance to launch weapons at him. Deidara escapes by switching out with an exploding clone that nearly killed everyone before they were saved by the Kamui technique of Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan. After Gaara is rescued, Team Guy returns to Konoha with Team Kakashi. Sasuke & Sai arc She appears in the anime at the very beginning of the arc. Tenten and her team just got back and is irritated by Guy and Lee's race. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, Tenten attended Sarutobi Asuma's funeral. Three Tails arc When word got out to the Konohagakure that Orochimaru was after the Three-Tails, Tsunade took action. Tenten was placed on Team Two along with Yamat, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamaru to guard Team Three. Soon after taking position, her team came into confrontation with Kigiri. After Yamato captures him with a wood binding technique, Lee takes the initiative of attacking him only to be a smoke clone. Then the real Kigiri pops out of the water along with Nurari, Kiho, and Rinji. Lee is soon trapped in a smokescreen by Kigiri. Tenten worried wanted to help but was told by Yamato to wait. Soon after Lee finds his way through the smokescreen, hitting Kiho up in the air with a barrage of attacks landing the final blow with his Front Lotus. Tenten relieved quickly launches a variety of weapons rapidly by using Twin Rising Dragons. Then she launches a variety of explosive kunai which comes into contact and blows up. This temporarily immobilises the enemies. She is seen cheering after Kiba and Akamaru finished the enemies off with Fang Passing Fang. When Kigiri, Nurari, and Kiho returned for round two, they gained the advantage since Kabuto forced open their cursed seal. She and her group battled their best but unfortunately were defeated. Later she helps Lee fight off Guren and Rinji from the sealing team. She proved to have some good coordination tactics with Lee but Guren and Rinji proved good as well. Soon afterwards the Three Tails goes on a rampage and swallows Guren and Naruto. She is seen trying to help rescue Naruto.They then leave the Three Tails to the ANBU.and return to Konoha after Naruto,and Guren free. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Guy is away on a mission. The team decides to make stop before returning to the village, much to the relief of an exhausted Tenten. During this pit stop they notice a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. The team decides to hurry back to the village with Tenten not looking forward to more trouble. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins. They find Hinata badly injured and after examining her, Tenten noted that her wounds were not fatal but she needed immediate medical attention. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory. Konoha History arc While she and Neji were heading to a Konoha Weapons Lab to resupply their village's military strength, Tenten recapped her previous visit when she led Team Guy, with Naruto substituting for Rock Lee, on a similar mission to get weapons from Io in the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha. It was during that time that Tenten got to briefly use the Jidanda. Though Io relieved her of the still developing weapon at the time, Tenten express hope that the Jidanda is finished so she can use it again. Five Kage Summit arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino unhappy about this cried and was criticized by Kiba about it. Tenten comforted Ino and stood up for her. When Naruto insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him, Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came. Chikara arc Tenten is seen battling some of Kabuto's reincarnated shinob. Adventures at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyuga clan regarding the impending war, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hinata later meets with Kurenai where she is told by Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out at Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Choji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. After Rock Lee falls into a river during their training, Tenten has a flashback of her youth, while waiting for him to surface. When she was a child, she had dreamed to become a strong kunoichi like her heroine: Tsunade, and thanks to Guy's guidance she initially began her path towards becoming a legendary medical-nin]. However she failed during her training trying to heal a fish, and her attempts to sign a contract to summon a creature like Tsunade's famed slugs met no success because of her quarrel with Ningame, Guy's summon. After many failures, Guy notes that she had a talent for fūinjutsu and began honing her unique fighting style. After that she realised that she was a weapons specialist and vowed that instead of becoming just like Tsunade, she would still become a legendary kunoichi. Fourth Shinobi War arc When the Fourth Shinobi War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Akimichi Choza and Hyuga Hiashi. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. After Darui's initial assault on the approaching enemy forces, Tenten launched a barrage of projectile weapons at several of the opponents that hit on point. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she found the lost Bashosen on the chaotic battlefield. She was eventually drawn into battle with Kakuzu's lightning mask and destroys it with the Bashosen. In the anime, she's also able to take down Kakuzu's wind mask. She was later seen on the ground, exhausted from using one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to touch the fan again, or it might kill her. In the anime, after being healed, she joined up with Team Asuma and aiding them in devising a strategy, though she despaired for not being allowed to use the Bashōsen despite her proficiency with the Treasured Tool. After being informed by Yamanaka Inoichi from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid. As she ran, she worries about Guy and whether or not he was all-right and protecting Naruto. Allaying her fears, she noted that since Kakashi was there as well, everything would be fine. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Tenten later learned of Neji's death, and appeared with Guy and Lee beside Neji's corpse. As she tried to console a weeping Lee, Might Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto ultimately share words of comfort with everyone despite Obito's disparaging words. Having received chakra from Naruto, Tenten and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Tenten and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Tenten was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. When Naruto later contacted them telepathically, Tenten and the others are shocked when Tailed Beast Mode mantles surround them upon entering Kurama's tail. Carrying out the plan, Tenten and the others break through Obito's defences using the Rasengan Naruto had created giving him and Sasuke the opportunity to attack Obito directly. They later assisted Naruto with wresting control of the tailed beasts' chair from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Spiral Zetsu appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Tenten regrouped with Guy and Lee, but is soon exasperated with the pair as Guy is determined to still fight even though severely exhausted and Lee, adamant to follow his sensei to the letter. As she asked why Neji had to leave her with these two extreme characters, Guy and Lee are struck down by the falling Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago which she recognized after Madara had expelled them from within him. Guy and Lee went on ahead as she stayed behind to check on something. The tremors later felt across the battlefield caused Tenten to fall. As she contemplated how best to use the Treasured Tools which she had sealed away to defeat the enemy, the scroll is pierced by a piece of debris. She later fell prey to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside the genjutsu, Tenten dreamed of Guy and Lee acting more mature and "cool", speaking about it with a still alive Neji. After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Tenten along with everyone was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Tenten then unsealed the Benihisago from her scroll that she sealed two of the Treasured Tools in. After giving the treasured tool to Darui, he released the captured Kumo-nin: Samui and Atsui from it. Nearly a year after the war ended, she is sent by Tsunade to aid Kakashi with his mission at the Blood Prison. With the mission being a success, she returns home. Many years later in Konoha, Kakashi assigns all the wedding's attendees a mission that is to be kept secret from Naruto and Hinata: bring a gift. Tenten performs her morning routine of weapon throwing. Though she's preoccupied thinking about what present she'll give Naruto and Hinata for their wedding, her years of practice allow her to precisely hit all of her targets without even thinking about it. Her immediate impulse had been to give them special kunai from her extensive collection. But during the night she became concerned that such a gift would be a) expected of her, and b) a bad sign that she is solely interested in weaponry and not finding a relationship for herself like Naruto and Hinata have with each other. Tenten has very little money due to spending it all on unique and rare weapons, but she contemplates using what little she has in order to buy a "normal" gift. Lee comes to see Tenten while she trains. He is wearing a dress and make-up and is lifting dumbbells. Lee explains his and Guy's earlier reasoning and how, by dressing as a housewife in order to test out their idea, he is convinced that he and Guy made the right choice; he now wants to make sure Tenten isn't going to get Naruto and Hinata the same gift. Tenten doesn't understand Lee's explanation at all but nevertheless is put at ease by what he says. Because of Lee's gift, she can give them a kunai like she originally planned, and she won't need to worry about having the worst present for Naruto and Hinata. She resumes her training, being glad that she can continue to be herself. Epilogue Years later, Tenten, still a shinobi, decided to become a weapons maker and opened a weapon's shop, where her Treasured Tools were on display with a sign that said not for sale, but lamented on the fact that because the world was too peaceful that it was getting in the way of business since she didn't have much customers. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 Tenten is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 Tenten only plays a small part appearing with some of the other Konoha shinobi protecting the village and not having a speaking part. She was seen being led by Kakashi and Guy in making a counter-attack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto and Shion to defeat Mōryō. She was lastly seen when Naruto and Shion came outside the cave. Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 Tenten was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Tenten released the others from Ichi's tentacles with some exploding kunai and they started to battle them while Naruto and Sakura went ahead. Neji told Shikamaru that Team Guy will handle the battle and sends the rest of the team after Naruto and Sakura. Tenten uses her weapons to distract Ichi while Neji and Lee prepare to use the Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. They succeed in defeating Ichi before San summons him and Ni to make a more powerful chimera. She and her team-mates join back up with Team 8 and Team 10 and take over fighting the chimera for and exhausted Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Tenten landing the final blow with Twin Rising Dragons, covering the beast in exploding kunai and detonating them. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the weird moment between Naruto and Kakashi because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 Tenten, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. She then round up criminals that were trying to escape,and then returned to Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 In the alternate world, Tenten is not as proficient in handling weapons. Rather she is very clumsy and throws what she sees tends to injure herself as a result. When Rock Lee steals her underwear, Tenten's scream is heard through the whole village. She slaps Rock Lee and kicks him away. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Tenten makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi War. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, being part of a photo alongside Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Video Games Tenten is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs Rasengan *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Quotes *(To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Tenten's views of Naruto are somewhat vague. She does however respect Uzumaki Naruto as a comrade, like the time when she happily watched Naruto being tossed in the air after he defeated Pain, and as she worries about his safety witnessed during the time he confronted Sasuke at the Samurai Bridge and later during the Fourth Shinobi War as she rushed to his aid along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance and wondered if Kakashi and Guy were protecting Naruto. She then fell prey to Madara's genjutsu trap. Later, Tenten and the others are free from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after ending the war. Years later she attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Sai Hatake Kakashi Hyuga Hinata Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Maito Gai Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Nara Shikamaru Tsunade Shizune Yuhi Kurenai Yamato Gaara Temari Kankuro Trivia *"Ten", in Japanese means "heaven" or "heavenly" so in this case, it means "heavenly heaven". "Tenten" can also mean, "little by little" in Japanese, "this and that", "here and there", or "dot". It is also a possibility that her name insinuates "Ten out of Ten," a reference to her marksmanship. *Tenten has slowly been improving her ranking in the Naruto character popularity polls. She has placed 29th, 24th, and 22nd in the last three polls. *In an interview, Kishimoto said he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. *Like the rest of her team, Tenten's character seems to draw inspiration from Chinese culture as seen from her attire and hairstyle, the Chinese style Chignon. According to the databook(s): *Her hobby is fortune-telling. *Tenten would like to have a rematch with Temari, and she would also like to fight Tsunade's apprentice: Haruno Sakura. *Her favorite foods are Sesame dumplings and Chinese food, while her least favorite is pickled plums. *Tenten's favorite phrase is "A hundred shots, a hundred bull's-eyes" (百発百中). *Tenten has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Tenten loves to investigate. *Tenten and Neji have the same theme in the anime, but Tenten's has a slower beat. It is often used in flashbacks and emotional moments. *In original color illustrations of the manga, Tenten's costume is blue. This is changed to pink in the anime and later manga images. *In the second ending of Naruto Shippuuden, Tenten only appears in episodes 27,28,29 and 30. *In the omake for episode 209, her name is written in Chinese: 天天. *Tenten is also a main character in the Naruto Shippuuden spin-off series, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, in which her appearance is more dominant than in Naruto Shippuuden. In this show, she performs punchlines, which is her running gag through out the series, and whacks Lee and Neji with a fan if the two explain or act in complete idiocy. *In the anime, Tenten's weapon skills are explained as a skill with space-time ninjutsu, with the Summoning Technique, despite having been explained she merely unseals the weapons, making her skills fuinjutsu. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yukari Tamura ' *'English ''': '''Danille Judovits all information on Tenten is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tenten Gallery 10308894 629860297108841 3124724439222055909 n.png|Team Maito Gai Naruto Shippuuden 237-0038.jpg|Tenten as a child. 10155907 622550367839834 5718285234283529259 n.png|Tenten struggles against her sensei's test. Naruto Shippuuden 360-036.jpg|Tenten passes Gai's test. 10256910 622550481173156 81219096419859610 n.png|Tenten with her sensei and teammates. 10155235 622552324506305 8809066268066336923 n.png|Tenten decides to pass on the Chunin Exams. 857511 551684091523378 778944316 o.jpg|Tenten in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 169-001.jpg|Tenten sees Sakura healing Hinata. Naruto Shippuuden 169-120.jpg|Tenten looking at Hinata. Naruto Shippuuden 169-123.jpg|Tenten with Hinata and Sakura. Naruto Shippuuden 175-233.jpg|Tenten and her team are happy that Naruto is alright. Naruto Shippuuden 175-334.jpg|Tenten celebrating Naruto's victory against Pain. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0019.jpg|Tenten in a flashback by Naruto. The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Tenten with the ally shinobi force. 10440169 652990588129145 5234104422748659257 n.png|Tenten tries to cheer up Lee after Neji dies. 10270840 652994474795423 2175018111009490285 n.png|Tenten with the whole ally shinobi force. 10500383 652997214795149 1216085316112900932 n.png|Tenten and the others have Obito, and Madara corner.